


Criss Cross Applesauce

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Baby Daddy (TV), Mom (TV), Raven's Home, That's So Raven
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a twentysomething guy has sex with a sixtysomething woman, single dad fucks a great-grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: This is just a sexy little story I wanted to write to commemorate my girlfriend's birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie.





	Criss Cross Applesauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



"Thank you so much for looking after Emma, Mrs. Plunkett," Ben said just as he was coming home from work.

"Oh please," she answered. "Mrs. Plunkett was my mom's name. Call me Bonnie."

"Oh..." Ben laughed a bit at this neat little coincidence. "Well, thanks for helping out. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing. Hey, I gotta do something for community service." Silence. "Hey, Mr. Wheeler. Can you... do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure... what is it?"

Bonnie started undressing in front of him. "I want you to fuck me right here, right now."

"But what if Emma wakes up and wants a drink of water?"

"Forget about Emma right now. Just fuck me and never stop."

Ben shrugged and just started undressing as well. First, he slowly took off his shirt. Next, he pulled down his pants and shimmied his way out of his underpants until his nine-inch penis was out and about. Bonnie couldn't believe what she was seeing. It looked so... thick, like a blood sausage, and his scrotum looked like a burlap sack with two golf balls inside.

"Oh my..." Bonnie murmured.

"You like it?" Ben asked of her. "It's big, isn't it?"

"Very big..."

"And we're just getting started... how do you like to be handled? Shaken or stirred?"

"Uh..."

All of a sudden, Ben rammed his penis into her vagina, making the sixty-something-year-old woman squeak out loud. He then proceeded to grab her bare, droopy breasts and start pulling them back. Time had definitely not done her boobs any favor, but it would seem he didn't care.

"Oh God!" she screamed to the high heavens. "Yes! Yes! That's the spot! You've hit the G-spot!"

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll have to spend the next few weeks in a wheelchair..." Ben whispered seductively.

"Oh, Ben... I love it when you pound your magic stick into my muffin..."

"Oh yeah? I love that you have the same name as my mother..." He moaned aloud while he kept sliding his penis in and out of her middle-aged vagina. "It really turns me on..."

For the next several minutes, they proceeded to do each other all over the place. They fucked in the kitchen, in the living room, in the bathroom, in the master bedroom; you named the place, they fucked there. Bonnie could feel the ecstasy run through her whole body as she constantly let out a screaming orgasm that seemed to last for all eternity. She could feel every inch of his throbbing, massive cock dig itself deep into her vaginal walls with every back-and-forth motion he made. She knew that when it was all over, she wouldn't be able to feel anything down there for a long time. Finally, after several more minutes of fucking and moaning and screaming in pleasure, Ben let out an audible grunt and filled her with his nut juice.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" another woman called out from behind the door. "Anybody there?"

"Who is it?" Ben yelled in response.

"It's me, Raven Baxter. Remember? I borrowed your power drill a week ago and I decided to come by and give it back."

"Huh? Oh yeah, just leave it at my door."

"You sure?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm gonna come in anyway because I really don't want you to forget it."

"Oh God, no-"

But before Ben could protest any further, Raven barged in and managed to catch a glimpse of his bare ass and his hanging ballsack.

"Oh God..." Raven couldn't help but mutter. "I'm so sorry... I really didn't need to see that."

"Yeah, yeah, are you gonna return the power drill or what?" Bonnie asked her.

"Uh, yeah, sure I'll do that."

"Wait," Ben suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Bonnie asked again.

"I have a better idea..." Ben looked back at Raven and smirked a bit, knowing what fun stuff might be coming next.


End file.
